


Unexpectedly, perfect

by Icecreamy



Series: MX Winter Bingo! [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Valentine's Day Fluff, dads!hyungwonho, fluff!, humor fic, this is 100 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: They would have never thought, that a child would be the one to bring them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!  
> Happy Valentine's day! I hope you are all enjoying this wondrous day!

It’s the night before Valentine’s Day, and it is only now when Hoseok starts his actual work, the making of homemade chocolate. He turns the ladle in the warm substance, set on low so it’s at the perfect temperature. Humming a tune, he follows the directions in front of him very carefully, not wanting this time to end up like the first two.

He could buy the cheap chocolate from those stores, wrapped neatly in fancy boxes and ribbons, but where’s the fun in that? There is no _love,_ no compassion, no emotion from those boxed sweets, giving a plain and dead feeling.  Which is why, after searching for days and finally settling on a recipe, there he is in front of the stove, carefully mixing into a pot.

The aroma that the pot emits is _wonderful,_ and there’s a sense of pride that develops within Hoseok. He wearily glares at the first two fails, hating how the brunt scent they produce mixes in with the sweet one coming from in front of him. Chocolate is supposed to be _easy,_ yet the first two times did not quite turn up like how he wished them to be.

The first time, the chocolate seemed a little… off. It started off hard and firm, refusing to become what it was meant to be. He turned and mixed with it, only noticing in the end that, the ‘chocolate’ proceeded to become darker, and not the opposite. And in an attempt to rescue it, he poured milk into the batter, resulting in a murky and disgusting liquid _._ But he refused to give up, mixing and turning with the batter, stirring a little faster as each minute passed, and eventually, there it was. A black, coal like texture, attempt of chocolate.

And the second time, he hadn’t noticed that the heat was a bit too high, starting with a little less spirit than the last time, but still with high expectations. It didn’t take long for the chocolate to become chunkier, sticking to the ladle as he stirred on. It took even less time for it to turn black, for smoke to start rising into the air, it’s suffocating stench invading the whole apartment, for the alarm to go off.

Almost giving up, he called Minhyuk, hoping that the usually shining boy will know a little more than he does.

And there they are now, with Hoseok carefully stirring the soft batter, watch as it beautifully dripped from the spoon every time he liftes it. Minhyuk watches each and every move of his, quick to yell profanities every time the older made _one_ small mistake. Of course he is cranky, ready to murder anything that messed with him. It was around 11 in the night, and Minhyuk was the type to sleep early.

Too consumed into his thoughts, Hoseok accidentally let go on the handle, watching it sink into the chocolate. He gasps, making attempts to rescue it, but it only sinks further.

“Oh my god…,” Minhyuk sighs, getting up from his _very_ comfy spot on the couch and pushing Hoseok to the side, saving it in _no time._ “That reminds me, Hoseok.”

Though his back is to the blond, he can tell how the other stiffens at his tone. And when he does turn around, he finds that he is right. (Minhyuk knows Hoseok a bit _too_ well.)

“Are you actually going to give it this time?” he turns off the stove, leaning against it slightly, but not enough to get himself hurt in any way.

“What?” There’s a hint of innocence laced in the other’s words, but Minhyuk can tell it’s all fake.

“You _know_ what I’m talking about, Hoseok,” He watches as the blond frowns slightly, and he crosses his arms. “This is going to be the _third_ year,”

“I know!” Hoseok exclaims, exhibiting great desperation. He knows, that for the past two years, he grew too afraid before giving the chocolate to the one he fancied, resulting in him returning home with the same box. But this year was different, he could feel it.  “I- I’ll do it, this time. I have everything planned, too.”

“That’s what you said last time! And the time before that!” Minhyuk huffs in anger, knowing exactly how Hoseok complained for _days_ after Valentine’s day, almost making him hate the holiday. It was getting pretty tiring, having to deal with the others complaints every year. And this year, it was going to end, whether the other liked it or not.

“I know that too! But Minhyuk- listen to me, I can _feel_ it. I’ll actually do it this time.”

“You said that too!” He scoffs, turning back to the chocolate, stirring away his frustrations. “I swear Hoseok, if you don’t-”

He’s interrupted by the sound of a soft ringing, coming from the couch, growing a little louder as they inch towards it. But it’s nowhere to be seen, buried somewhere along the pillows and blankets that covered it. They dive in, searching through every nook and cranny, creating a huge mess, one that was a bit more sizable than the last.

Minhyuk’s the one to find it, chucking it towards Hoseok, catching it in it’s last moments. His eyes widen once they catch the name, flashing it to the unsuspecting younger, who as well, widened his eyes once he saw who it was. Singling to Hoseok, Minhyuk forces him to put it on speaker as he answers the call.

Clearing his throat one last time, he takes a deep breath before speaking. “H-hello, Hyungwon?”

“Ah, Hoseok,” Hyungwon replies into the receiver, his tone laced with sleep. “I need you..”

There’s a sudden tension in the room, and Minhyuk is ready to scream, his eyes open wide and his mouth hanging open. And it takes so much effort from him to keep silent, along with Hoseok’s threatening glares. They silently battle, with Minhyuk sending Hoseok silent signals on how to answer, and Hoseok shaking his head as he disagrees.

“I need you, Hoseok.” Hyungwon says again, obviously having trouble staying awake. And while Hoseok doesn’t want to jump to conclusions of what Hyungwon means, Minhyuk seems to already have stepped on every single one.

He eventually snaps out of his daze, mustering up courage once more before his words shakily sound out. “W-what do you need me for?” And when he looks up, a pillow is thrown at him.

“Kihyun…” Hoseok knows that it’s taking everything in Hyungwon to speak his words, to formulate proper sentences, and it’s quite endearing. “That asshole... he left Jinyoung near me for the week,”

The older listens on, ignoring every pillow and blanket thrown in his direction. He feels a little relieved, that he wasn’t quick to settle on crazy ideas. He knows, that Hyungwon is a bit awkward with children, so of course he’d reach out for him.

“Do you need me to come over?” he asks, and Minhyuk silently screams as he jumps around.

“Please… stay with me, I need you.”

And it’s then when it happens, Minhyuk screams, which causes Hoseok to scream. Hyungwon seems a bit more alert afterwards, quickly bombarding the other with questions in concern.

“U-uh, Hyungwon, I’ll come by tomorrow morning. You can go sleep, now.” he quickly speaks, trying to get Hyungwon’s attention off what happened.

“You’ll… stay with me?” And Hoseok foresees through Minhyuk, clapping a hand over his mouth before he can let out another sound.

“Yes, I’ll stay with you. The whole week, too.”

He hears a sigh of relief come from the other side, followed by a small yawn. “Thank you… Hoseok.” Hyungwon is barely awake, and Hoseok fights all urge to laugh at him.

He’s about to end the call, when Hyungwon says one last thing.

“Good night, Hoseok. Sleep well,” he whispers, and it’s like the blond face was set on fire.

“Y-you too,” and the call is over, the tension is gone, but the two are still a bit stunned. They shuffle back to the kitchen, silently pouring the now ready chocolate into small molds, ranging from small hearts to frog and bunny shapes.

It’s only when Minhyuk’s excitement dies down a little, and Hoseok’s brain is a little less fried, they speak again.

“He’s totally into you.” Minhyuk is blunt with his words, sneaking a little chocolate as he hears Hoseok choke and sputter on his words.

“No, he isn’t.” Hoseok says, once he calms down from his little coughing fit.

“ _Yes,_ he is.”

“ _No.”_

“Oh, so ‘I need you’ and ‘stay with me’ meant nothing to you?” He turns to the blushing boy, who was currently avoiding his piercing gaze.

“He was tired, and sleepy, Minhyuk. Didn’t you hear how hard it was for him to form a proper sentence?”

This time, a spoon is thrown at him, luckily dodging it before anything bad could happen.

“God, Hoseok. Why can’t you just _believe,_ for once?” He eats one more chocolate, before Hoseok takes them all away. Minhyuk knows that the other is just ignoring his words, watching as the other sets about to place the sweets in neat boxes and wrapping them. Giving up, he sits down to join him, despite the fact that it’s so late into the night.

He can just hope that things go well for the other two.

\--

Hoseok trudges along in the snow, his hands tucked underneath his armpits in attempt to save them from the cold. His box of chocolate is secured safely in his backpack, along with his belongings and necessities, since Hyungwon is making him stay for the whole week. (But in truth, he doesn’t mind one bit.) There’s also a small letter within his box, one that took him days to lace his words together perfectly.

He hasn’t even reached the others home yet, and yet his face is already burning red. His knees shake, ready to give out from underneath him in any moment, his heart racing as each step, each movement he makes only brings him closer to Hyungwon.

And before he knows it, there he was, standing in front of Hyungwon’s apartment, with a finger hovering _just_ above the doorbell. There’s a strong hesitation from him, but he hears what sounds like a cry come from inside, and he quickly presses the button with no second thought. The crying seems to come closer and closer as he waits, and eventually, Hyungwon swings the door open. The brunettes hair is in a mess, sticking up in every possible direction, and his expression is so worn out, so dead, that Hoseok pities him. And in his arms, is the crying Jinyoung, screaming loudly into Hyungwon’s ears. The older takes the one year old off the taller’s  hands, cooing and rubbing the child’s back as he tries to calm him down.

“I can’t figure out what’s wrong, he’s been crying for hours now.” Hyungwon sighs, running a hand through his hair as he welcomes the shorter inside.

Hoseok is quick to act, changing the baby's diaper neatly, silently laughing at Hyungwon’s poor job of doing it beforehand. It calms the little one for a few seconds,but the waterworks begin once again after a few moments. He tries to feed him next, but to no avail, as for each time the spoon was even close to the baby’s mouth he turned away.

Lifting him, Hoseok pats little Jinyoung’s back, softly and at a steady pace. He hears a burp come from him, and the crying softens, before coming to a complete stop. A few more minutes later, and Jinyoung is fast asleep in his arms, going to lay him down in a small bed. (He assumes that Hyungwon must have built it for him, and it warms his heart.)

He spins around with pride, a smug smile on his face, and Hyungwon watches him in awe, his mouth hanging wide open. It causes the older to laugh a little behind his hand, watching as the taller stomps towards him. But he didn’t expect him to close the distance between them at all, pulling Hoseok into a tight hug, their bodies fitting against each other perfectly.

“Thank you so much,”Hyungwon whispers, he sounds so tired too, and Hoseok feels a deep sympathy for him. “I knew you were the right person to call.”

And the older just smiles, bringing his arms up to rub soothing circles on the tallers back, his heart beating rapidly. He opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by the sound of soft snores coming from Hyungwon. It makes him laugh more, before he slowly drags Hyungwon’s sleeping form to his bed.

 

Hyungwon wakes up with a start, looking around the room before finally realizing it, unless he’s wrong, belongs to him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he tries to remember why he even was in bed, looking around before his gaze finally lands on a clock. It flashes a bright _10:30 PM,_ and it confuses him, remembering the last time he checked the clock being at 8:30 _AM._

It soon dawns upon him that he slept through the whole day, and eventually, his mind clears, helping him remember one _very_ important thing.

_Jinyoung._

He scrambles out of bed, cursing at himself as he attempts to run. His mind is racing as he takes long footsteps, and he grows more angry at himself by the second, _because how could he have left a one year old baby unattended for a whole day?_

Hyungwon is ready to jump into action, to rescue the baby,  but the sight before him drops all thoughts of doing so. He had completely forgotten about Hoseok, and relief washes over him as he watches the two interact. Hoseok was currently feeding Jinyoung, making silly faces to entertain him as he ate.

“Say ahhh,” he says, imitating his action by opening his own mouth, and laughing when he hears the baby giggle.

“God, you are just so cute!” Hoseok softly pinches Jinyoungs cheeks, cooing and grinning at him.

Hyungwom’s heart just melts at the sight, laughing himself whenever Hoseok did. He only smiles wider when the other turns around, a surprised expression covering his features. He blushes mildly when Hyungwon only grins more, looking away from the taller.

“A-ah, Hyungwon,” he whispers, distracting himself by playing with Jinyoung’s cheeks. “I made some food for you,”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen suddenly, and he runs to the kitchen, yelling in joy once he sees what it is. He returns with a bowl of steaming _ddeokbokki,_ grinning excitedly as he sits down next to Hoseok.

“I haven’t eaten this in _so long,”_ he says, wiping a tear as he eats away.

Hoseok pulls Jinyoung into his lap, playing with him as the other continues. However, he doesn’t expect Hyungwon’s chopsticks to hover in front of his lips, and he pulls away quickly, surprised from the action.

“Eat,” Hyungwon says, pushing the chopsticks towards him more. And Hoseok, hesitantly, parts his lips open enough to take in the soft rice cake. He chews slowly, dropping his gaze from Hyungwon so the other doesn’t catch his blush. _We’re like a family…_ he thinks, quickly wiping the thought away before it settles too deep.

And when Jinyoung is finally asleep, tucked away in his little crib, the awkward tension settles in. Or at least, it’s awkward for Hoseok. He sits at the far end of the couch while Hyungwon lounges at the other end, lazily clicking through the channels.

“Let’s go sleep now? Take the bed, I’ll sleep here.” Hyungwon yawns, stretching as he stands from the couch.

“What? No! Hyungwon, _you_ take the bed!”

The taller turns to him, crossing his arms as he shakes his head. “ _No,_ you are the guest. So, I suggest you take the bed.”

Hoseok too crosses his arms, marching up to the other and glaring at him. His heart does flip a few times, but he maintains perfect eye contact.

“I will not!”

“Hoseok, you can’t say no to me. I _own_ this place.”

“Still, I won’t”

“Yes, you will.”

“ _No.”_

Hyungwon opens his mouth to argue more, but they hear a soft crying coming from the bedroom. And they both run in, (Hoseok beating him to it as he was closer to the door). The older lifts the baby from the small crib, smiling softly.

“There, there” he whispers, patting his back softly as he calms him. Hyungwon watches him from behind, his smile growing wider every time Hoseok did something to calm the baby. And when the baby is finally quiet, sleeping soundly once again, Hoseok kisses his forehead softly.

“That’s it,” Hyungwon says, waiting for the other to turn around before he finishes. “ _You_ are sleeping with me. Any concerns?”

The older’s face flushes brightly, his lips pulling into a thin line as he tries to stop himself from doing something stupid. And when he doesn’t respond, Hyungwon grabs his wrist, pulling him to the large bed.

It’s only when the two are underneath the large blanket, a reasonable distance between them, Hyungwon breaks the silence.

“Are you comfortable?” He asks, his voice laced with heavy notes of sleep. But Hoseok can also sense the concern in it.

“Yeah,” he whispers, smiling slightly, reassuring the other.

And not once, does it cross his mind, that the Valentine’s chocolate was still in his bag.

\--

Hoseok is in the kitchen, stirring and mixing carefully in a soup when he hears a small pitter patter come by. Turning around, he sees Jinyoung poking his head slightly from the opening of the door, grinning and laughing once Hoseok notices.

He runs away, his small feet hitting the ground hard, helping blond locate him easily. Peeking behind the curtain, he softly whispers “boo!”, sending the child to the ground as he laughs on and on.

The blond covers his eyes, letting Jinyoung run away again to find a new hiding spot. Listening for soft giggles, he pokes around, looking for the small child before finally, he sees a little foot poking out from behind the couch.

“Boo!” and Jinyoung shrieks with laughter, his face nearing the color of red as he only laughs harder by the minute.

They continue this a few more times, with Hoseok laughing as hard as the baby did every time.

Until, however, the smoke detector goes off and the blonds face quickly falls. _He’d forgotten about the soup._ Running, with little Jinyoung’s pitter patter trying to keep up as fast as he could, he whines at the sight.

“Oh, _no,”_

The soup had overflowed, it’s red broth spilling over the sides and burning, causing a black, coal texture on the stove and pot. Turning around, he looks at Jinyoung with a small pout, who only stares back at him, before getting to work.

Hyungwon comes home to the burnt stench of food, his eyes widening as he looks around.

“Hoseok?” he calls, hearing no answer. “Hoseok?”

He runs in, only to find Hoseok and Jinyoung in his bedroom, sound asleep. The older’s arms are wrapped around the child’s small body, holding him close as they were swept away  in dream land. And on the table, is fried chicken, along with a small note.

              _Hyungwon,_

_I may or may not have accidentally burned our dinner, so I ordered_

_take-out in return. Please eat it before going to bed._

_Hoseok_

Shaking his head, Hyungwon laughs, before putting the two into their proper beds, tucking them in softly. As he eats, he rereads the note over and over, grinning more with each time.

\--

Hoseok and Hyungwon are sound asleep, cuddled together (since cuddling is a practical myth in winter), breathing softly in tune. The blonds head is pressed to the others chest, with arms wrapped around him to hold him close.

Their sleep is interrupted, however, when Jinyoung starts to cry again. Hoseok is quick to jolt awake, being the light sleeper he is, and his face burns once he realizes how close they are. Fighting to get away, he struggles as he continues to push, only to be pulled back in closer than before.

He keeps it up, pushing himself from the other more and more, until finally, Hyungwon too is awake. The blond silently groans, slightly wishing that Hyungwon _didn’t_ wake up, as for the situation they were currently in was only a _bit_ awkward.

“Hoseok?” Hyungwon groans, his voice raspy from the lack of use. And _fuck,_ does it sound hot.

They hear Jinyoung’s cries once again, reminding the two of why they were awake. The older shoots up quickly, using the crying baby as an excuse, only to be pulled back down by Hyungwon.

“I’ll go,” he whispers, covering Hoseok with the blanket once more.

“But, Hyungwon-” he says, his voice slightly dry and raspy as well.

“No,” Hyungwon takes a deep breath before continuing, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. “You’ve done it for the past 3 nights, it’s my turn.”

He leaves before Hoseok can utter another syllable, going to the side of the room where Jinyoung slept.

The older watches for a little, how Hyungwon softly lifts the crying child, patting him occasionally as he whispers “Why? Why are you crying?” he walks around the room, pacing back and forth, holding Jinyoung as he continues to whisper “there, there” and “Shhh, it’s okay now.”

Hoseok chuckles, before returning to the dream world.

\--

They sit on the floor in silence, Hyungwon laying on his back as Hoseok leans against the couch, book in hand. Jinyoung is already asleep by then, his monkey antics tiring him out quite quickly on the current day.

The older tries his best to pay attention to his novel, turning the pages every few seconds. Every now and then though, his mind trails back to Hyungwon, and he finds himself watching him more than he’d like to admit.

Forcing his attention back to the book, he reads a couple more lines, before his eyes fall on one, _very_ special word.

_Chocolate._

Both his mind and heart race, as he rereads the word over and over, finally remembering what he had meant to do all along. Hoseok’s eyes trail to his bag in the corner of the room, and he shuffles to it, opening it _just_ slightly to reveal the bright red wrapping paper.

Even though Valentine’s day was five days ago, he knows that he can’t afford skipping another year like that. And the timing was perfect too, with only him and Hyungwon existing in the moment.

Taking a few deep breaths, he musters up every ounce of courage, trying to ignore how his fingers shook. Inhaling one more time, his fingers firmly grasp the box, and he closes his eyes.

_He can do this._

“Hoseok?” Hyungwon calls, which scares the other a bit _too_ much, dropping the box and zipping up his bag completely. Shakily turning around, Hoseok notices that the others eyes have been closed this whole time.

“Do you…” he starts, his eyes remaining closed as he speaks. “Do you think that this is what it’s like to have a child?”

Giving up, Hoseok knows he won’t give the gift tonight, so he too, lays down.

“It _does_ feel like it,” he whispers, turning his head to look at Hyungwon, who has a small smile accompanying his features

“Doesn’t it?” he laughs slightly, grinning afterwards. “I _do_ want children in the future,”

Hoseok’s heart drops, and he realizes, that he never took in the fact that Hyungwon _might not even like men._ It angers him how he could have forgotten such a possibility existed, and just like that, his courage shatters along with his hope.

“I… I do as well,” he whispers, before getting up to go and sleep. Even sleeping in the same bed seems dreadful at this point, but he knows that had he suddenly stopped, suspicion would have quickly arose from the other.

“I think I’ll go sleep now,” he slightly mutters, but Hyungwon still hears him, noticing a slight change in his tone.

“Goodnight,” Hyungwon says, grinning at the other, who only looked away.

And once in bed, Hoseok is slightly glad he never told Hyungwon, that he didn’t give the box of sweets yet. Because, had he given it now, the tension for the next two days would only kill him.

Sighing, he thinks to himself, _just two more days, Hoseok, just two more,_ before slipping into an uneasy sleep.

\--

The last day has finally rolled around, and there’s only a few more minutes until Kihyun comes over to get Jinyoung. Hoseok tries his best to remain calm, to not run out of Hyungwon’s house in the very minute, to maintain a peaceful expression. But his mind is going crazy, and he wants to pull at his hair, being stuck in a deep dilemma.

He plays with Jinyoung, trying to distract himself with the loudest of laughs that could come from the small child. Pinching his soft cheeks, he rubs his thumbs against the smooth skin, pulling and pushing at it.

Indeed, Kihyun’s baby is quite adorable.

The distraction works in a way, his mind disappearing from every single one of his troubles as he compares the tiny hand to his own. He looks on from the tiny nails, to the small hands and feet, the big, clear eyes that look around in wonder, the soft curly hair, and his heart just melts.

“What if I _kidnapped_ you?” he asks, looking sincerely at Jinyoung, rubbing the back of his small hand softly. And the one year old only babbles back, laughing at the smallest of things.

“I’m being serious, you know!” Hoseok exclaims, putting on a big pout that only makes Jinyoung laugh more.

Laughter erupts from behind him, too, and suddenly, all of Hoseok’s worries are back. His body tenses slightly, and he tries to avoid the other the best he could.

“Kidnap him?” Hyungwon laughs, thinking about what could happen had Hoseok actually committed the action. “Kihyun would probably find you in a mere two seconds.”

Some seconds of silence pass.

“And I wish I was joking.” Hyungwon finishes his thoughts, a wide grin still plastered on his face.

The doorbell rings before Hoseok has a chance to even think of a reply, and he knows, that this is where they part. Pulling Jinyoung into a small hug, he rubs his face against the baby's own, before lifting him and giving him away.

Kihyun is quick to take him, mumbling a fast “Thank you so much, I’ll pay you back one day,” before taking off, rushing to wherever he was going.

They’re alone now, just the two of them, and Hoseok can feel himself going insane. Should he give the sweets or not? Is it worth it? The thoughts only add on to his worries and he doesn’t realize how much of a daze he’s in until something flashes in front of him, snapping him back into reality.

“Hoseok?” Hyungwon asks, his expression full of concern. He parts his lips to say something more but Hoseok interrupts him.

“Hyungwon, I have to go,” he breathes, speaking quickly as he knows that one more moment of them being alone together and his insanity would be gone forever. The taller’s face falls upon hearing his words, but nonetheless, goes to retrieve Hoseok’s bag.

 _Maybe next year,_ he thinks, convincing himself that the next time will go better. That there’s always a next time. And when Hyungwon comes back, he turns to unlock the door, his fingers shaking as they undo every lock.

_It’s okay, there’s always next year._

Taking a deep breath, he steps out onto the snow, looking around and shielding his eyes from the somewhat still bright sun. Hoseok turns to leave, before freezing in his tracks, remembering one _very_ special boy, and a _very_ special warning.

_Minhyuk is going to kill him._

And Hoseok doesn’t know what he’s more afraid of, Hyungwon’s rejection or Minhyuk’s wrath. His head spins once again, threatening to make him dizzy, before he lands on one, final decision.

Spinning back around, Hoseok faces the taller with serious determination, slightly frowning as his gaze shifts from feature to feature on his face. Indeed, he will miss this sight, Hyungwon’s big doe eyes, his fluffy hair, and his _wonderful_ smile.

_But it’s not like next year would be any different._

So he drops his bag, digging through it and when he finds what he’s looking for, he takes a deep breath, going over everything with himself one last time. And soon enough there he is, clutching a red box tightly to his chest as he stands up once again. This time, his eyes are filled with uncertainty.

He shoves the box towards Hyungwon, saying “I’m sorry that I like you, and that this is a few days late, but-”

He doesn’t even finish his sentence, taking off at full speed, leaving every single one of his belongings behind. Hoseok doesn’t know why he’s running, why he’s so afraid, why tears were brimming his eyes as he ran on. Running past a very familiar pink haired man and his child, who he doesn’t even notice, but they notice him.

“Hoseok?” Kihyun asks, confused as to why the older boy was running at the speed of light. And only a few moments later, he hears a loud “Hoseok!” come from behind him, turning around just in time to see Hyungwon dash past him.

“Hyungwon?” his eyes are full of concern, but he has no time to worry, trying to rush his son as they walk along.

Hyungwon seems to have lost the other, looking around as he pants harshly, his cheeks flushed red. “Hoseok!” he calls, turning around every few moments to find the blond. It’s only then, once he spins around for the umpenteenth time, he spots a very familiar head of blond hair.

He sneaks closer to the other, who was currently trying his best to hide behind a small brick wall.

“Is he gone?” Hoseok whispers to himself, wiping his eyes as he turns around to check. And when his gaze meets with the taller above him, he gets up to run again. But he stumbles, his feet having the capability of jelly in the moment.

Hyungwon has already grabbed his wrist by this time, pushing the struggling other against the wall, trying to keep him still.

“You don’t have to-”

“I love you!” Hyungwon blurts, his face bright red catching Hoseok’s attention. “Listen- I, I love you, too.”

And the other is too surprised to say anything, only staring at Hyungwon with wide eyes as his lips part.

“So please don’t run away,” He hears the taller whisper, pulling him into a tight hug. And when they pull away, Hoseok is still a little shocked, unable to do anything as he searches for any hints of a lie on the younger’s face. But he finds none, and he smiles slightly, the words finally processing through him. And it’s only a few moment’s later, when he drops his gaze, he noticed his letter clutched tightly in the other’s hand.

“You…” Hoseok whispers, pressing his forehead against Hyungwon’s chest as he tries to hide his face away. “You do?”

“Look at me,” Hyungwon whispers back, and his cold hands cup the older’s cheeks, looking at him sincerely.

“I do. I _do_ love you, Hoseok. I’m in love with you.” he repeats his words over and over, trying to get his words across to the other. And Hoseok receives them, letting them ring through his head as he only blushes more.

And before he knows it, Hyungwon is leaning in closer, hesitantly stopping before he can push their lips together. It’s Hoseok who closes the gap instead, his arms wrapping around the taller’s neck as they kiss.

When they pull away, Hyungwon bumps his forehead against the other’s, grinning and laughing together.

Little do they know, Kihyun is just around the corner, snapping pictures of the two, and sending them to the others while captioning it,  _“Finally”._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed, I had only three days to type it.  
> Comment's and kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
